Harry Potter and The Six Elements
by Samantha Phoenyx
Summary: Esta historia esta a ser escrita por mim e pela Elyon. Hogwarts preparase para acolher um novo ano lectivo, mas algo vai mudar. Tudo comexa quando Samantha e Elyon, duas misteriosas raparigas, sao transferidas para Hogwarts.
1. Chapter 1

**Harry Potter and the six elements**

**Capítulo I O Início**

Olhando pela janela do seu quartinho em Privet Drive, Harry manchava a janela com a sua respiração. Estava no pico do Verão, e chovia a potes. Estava na casa dos tios havia uma semana, mas não se importava tanto, agora que já sabia a razão porque tinha d ir lá pelo menos uma vez por ano, embora não lhe agradasse na mesma e que duvidasse da duração da tal protecção.

Levantou-se, foi até ao espelho do guarda fato e olhou-se demoradamente. Estava mais alto e entroncado, o cabelo, ligeiramente maior, caía-lhe elegantemente sobre os olhos, olhos esses que estavam ligeiramente mais escuros. Já não era o Harryzinho de há uns anos atrás, sentia-se diferente.

Voltou para ao pé da janela, olhando para o céu cinzento.

Sentia-se...na verdade, não sentia, esta como que a hibernar emocionalmente. Sentia apenas aquele vazio que Sirius deixara ao partir. Os olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, e uma isolada, cristalina e salgada gota de água rolou-lhe pela face. Mas quanto a Sirius, já não havia nada a fazer, agora, só existia na sua memória e no seu coração.

Tinha recebido a notícia de que hoje Dumbledore iria buscá-lo nessa mesma tarde.

Mergulhou de novo na carta que lhe tinham mandado, não só a ele, mas a todos os feiticeiros e feiticeiras. Era uma espécie de guia de protecção contra feiticeiros negros, dementores e medonhas criaturas do género.

Subitamente, Vindo algures da sala, lá em baixo, ouviu-se um enorme estampido e gritos dos Dursleys.

Harry galgou as escadas num instante, correndo para a sala. Ficou especado á porta (se bem que estava á espera daquilo) ao constar que Dumbledore estava confortavelmente sentado na poltrona do tio Vernon, e este, estava de pé, um tanto assustado e impaciente com a magricelas tia Petúnia ao lado. Dudley estava escondido atrás dos quartinados (uma proeza considerável)!

- Ah, Harry! Já aí estás? Ainda bem! Já tens tudo arrumado? - Indagou o professor

Harry assentiu afirmativamente e apressou-se a ir lá a cima buscar as coisas. Quando chegou novamente á sala, Dumbledore já estava de pé, aguardando por ele.

- Maravilhoso, Harry! Bem, senhor Vernon, senhora Petúnia, Dudley… - disse Dumbledore fazendo uma vénia a cada um - Vemo-nos pró ano, espero, agora por favor, despeçam-se do vosso sobrinho!

Harry e os Dursleys murmuraram um "adeus" e Dumbledore disse:

- Agarra-te bem a mim, vamos desmaterializar-nos, pois não é minimamente seguro usar o pó de floo para viajar!

Assim o fez. Harry agarrou-se fortemente ao braço de Dumbledore, e imediatamente sentiu-se envolvido num turbilhão de luz e cor, no instante seguinte aterraram. Harry, extremamente enjoado e tonto, caiu ao chão. Estavam em frente á casa dos Weasleys.

- Mas que...não era suposto irmos para o quartel-general da… – balbuciou Harry

- Cada coisa a seu tempo! E por favor não andes a gritar isso aos sete ventos! - Pediu Dumbledore

- Er…certo. - Assentiu Harry envergonhado. Mas estranhou (embora nem tanto) a falta de informação e a pouca atenção que o professor lhe estava a dar. Sentira que aquela despedida fora um tanto repentina, mas não estava com cabeça para pensar.

A milhas dali, algures na Grécia, estavam Samantha Phoenyx e Elyon Cadbury, sentadas em cima, seguramente, de uma das 7 ou 8 maravilhas do mundo, o Parténon.

Com as vermelhas e brilhantes asas ao vento, Samantha meditava, olhando para o infinito mar azul.

- Ás vezes penso: será o mar o acumular de lágrimas derramadas por inocentes…? - Perguntou subitamente Elyon.

Samantha ficou surpreendida com esta abordagem filosófica. Olhou para a sua irmã, cujos longos canudos castanhos estavam atirados para trás devido ao vento. Os seus olhos azuis acinzentados pregados ao mar, com uma expressão sonhadora, enquanto as suas asas azuis tinha as longas e esguias penas levemente desalinhadas.

- Então, menina-que-sabe-tudo, tem resposta para isto? - Perguntou Elyon num misto de desafio e sarcasmo.

- …Er…Eu pensava que era uma pergunta retórica… – balbuciou Samantha cujos cabelos ruivos estavam completamente despenteados, devido ao vento e os seus olhos cor de ameixa pregados na irmã.

Eram irmãs, embora de mães diferentes, a única coisa que tinham em comum era o pai, que desconheciam. Foram acolhidas pelo instituto das Bruxas de Salem aos 5 anos, onde ficaram a estudar magia ate agora. Este ano, iriam para Hogwarts.

- Como achas que será Hogwarts? – Perguntou Elyon

- Não sei… não faço mínima ideia… – respondeu Samantha vagamente - Bem, vamos andando que se faz tarde!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 As Faces da Moeda**

- Neville? O Harry não estava com vocês? perguntou Hermione preocupada, juntando-se ao colega na mesa de Gryffindor.

- Ele não voltou a aparecer depois daquele convite que recebeu. respondeu o rapaz. Pensei que estivesse convosco...

- Deixa, Hermione. interrompeu Ron. Deve ter sido chamado por um membro da Ord... Ron foi interrompido pelo abrir das grandes portas do Salão. A professora McGonnagal entrou com uma fila de curiosos e assustados alunos do primeiro ano. Quase de imediato a aba do Chapéu Seleccionador rasgou-se e começou a cantar, dando o mesmo aviso que no ano anterior. No fim, deu-se início à cerimónia da selecção.

- Alderhan, John!

- Hufflepuff!

- Arebelle, Violet!

- Gryffindor!

Finalmente, Gaspar Zuribui foi seleccionado para Slytherin. Dumbledor levantou-se com um pequeno mas encorajador sorriso nos lábios.

- Alunos, bem-vindos! São tempos difíceis os que nos aguardam. Muitas coisas mudam e outras não. É bom que saibam o que deve mudar e o que não deve. Novos poderes foram postos em andamento. Novos dados foram lançados. Não devemos nunca...

CRASH!

Todos os alunos sem excepção se viraram para a porta do Salão. As portas completamente escancaradas contrastavam com as raparigas que observavam orgulhosamente o Salão. Se algum dos alunos tivesse dado uma olhadela ao tecto encantado, veria que uma qualquer magia interferira com o já enfeitiçado tecto. Bolas de fogo e de água a esbarrarem entre si tinham substituído o que seria o estado do tempo no exterior. Uma observação mais atenta demonstrava que essas bolas, eram fadas do fogo e fadas da água que ora chocavam, ora se evitavam numa estranha dança de opostos... mas ninguém observava o tecto. Todos os olhares se dirigiam para as raparigas que haviam interrompido o discurso de Dumbledore.

- Ah, sim. disse o director, quebrando o silêncio. Hogwarts tem este ano duas novas alunas, transferidas de uma outra escola de magia. Se quiserem fazer o favor de experimentarem o Chapéu...

Ambas as raparigas acenaram em concordância e dirigiram-se ao Chapéu. Elyon Cadbury, seguindo a ordem alfabética, experimentou-o em primeiro lugar.

- Ravenclaw! Os aplausos foram inexistentes.

- Miss Phoenyx... convidou Dumbledor.

- Ravenclaw! gritou o chapéu, mal a ruiva o colocou. Mais uma vez, não houve aplausos.

- Bem-vindos, novos alunos. recomeçou Dumbledor. Ninguém pareceu notar o rapaz moreno que entrara no Salão e, discretamente, se dirigiu à mesa de Gryffindor.

- Ouvi dizer que o Quem-Nós-Sabemos foi visto a leste daqui. Está empenhado em entrar em Hogwarts. comentava o rapaz à esquerda de Samantha.

- Porquê que têm medo dele? intrometeu-se a rapariga. Imediatamente os olhares mais próximos foram-lhe dirigidos. Em todos havia estupefacção.

- Como? perguntou o rapaz que, soube Sam mais tarde, se chamava Terry Boot.

- Porquê que têm medo dele? repetiu a rapariga. Já pensaram alguma vez nisso? Vocês não temem o feiticeiro, temem o que ele faz.

- Eu não estou a perceber... murmurou uma rapariga com uma grande quantidade de base na cara que, todavia, não conseguia apagar a palavra BUFA.

- O que ela quer dizer, explicou Elyon num tom de voz de quem explica a um bebé que um mais um é dois. é que vocês não têm medo do Voldemort. fizeram-se sentir vários estremecimentos. Têm medo da morte. Ele mata os vossos amigos e parentes, e, eventualmente, pode vir a matar-vos.

- Bem, é normal termos medo da morte, não é? defendeu-se Terry.

- É normal ter-se medo do desconhecido. respondeu Sam. Se conhecesses a morte, não a temerias. Como não sabes o que é, teme-la. Mas o que vocês não compreendem, é que a morte é necessária.

- Não há vida sem morte, nem morte sem vida. completou Elyon, pousando o garfo com as batatas. Elas são uma moeda. Uma face é a vida, a outra é a morte. Só não sabemos qual é qual.

Os ouvintes transportavam expressões de quem estava claramente a pensar "Estas gajas são completamente maradas!". Isso não pareceu incomodar muito Sam e Ely, que continuaram a jantar tranquilamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III "Ainda não me acostumei à ideia de termos de defender um rapaz tão giro!"**

O jantar acabou, o director dispensou os alunos e ouviram-se os habituais chamamentos de "Primeiros anos, por aqui".

Samantha e Elyon saíram para o hall de entrada.

- Sabes…o pessoal daqui é um bocado…sei lá…esquisito… – Comentou Samantha

- Porque ?– Indagou Elyon

Mas Samantha não teve tempo de responder porque foram empurradas, indo estatelar-se no chão.

- Ai desculpem! A sério! – Dizia uma rapariga

- Er…não faz mal… – balbuciaram elas enquanto se levantavam

- Bem, apresento-me, sou Hermione Granger

- Prazer, eu sou a Elyon e ela é a Samantha. – Sorriu Elyon

- Ah sim! Este é o Ron Weasley e este é o Harry, Harry Potter! - Apresentou Hermione

Harry estranhou o facto dos olhares destas raparigas não voarem imediatamente para a sua cicatriz o que o levou a ficar levemente surpreendido.

- Er...bem…nos temos de ir, mas vemo-nos amanhã! Tchau! – Despediram-se as duas raparigas.

- Adeus! – Retribuíram os outros três.

- São elas! – Murmurou Hermione com entusiasmo para Harry e Ron

-O que? São elas o que? – Perguntaram os dois ao mesmo tempo

- Bate tudo certo, quer dizer, não se lembram da Thonks deixar escapar qualquer coisa acerca de duas raparigas que vinham este ano para Hogwarts a fim de protegerem os seus alunos e etc, e encontrarem os outros dois elementos?

Harry e Ron entreolharam-se com a testa franzida.

- O por amor de Deus! Não repararam no tecto do salão assim que elas entraram? Tinha fadas do fogo e da agua! Fadas de dois elementos! Agora falta perceber onde e que a família delas, o seu poder e educação e Voldemort encaixam na profecia!

- Profecia? Que profecia? Tu estas bem Hermione? – Perguntou Ron deveras preocupado com todo aquele pensamento, após ter estremecido ao ouvir o nome de Voldemort.

- O ano passado, quando fomos ter ao Ministério…na parte das profecias, eu ouvi… – começou Hermione

- Quer dizer! Nos estávamos ali para salvar vidas e tu puseste-te a ouvir profecias? - Exaltou-se Harry

- Deixa-me explicar! Ouvi uma ao acaso enquanto nos fugíamos dos Devoradores da Morte….mas há aqui qualquer coisa que me esta a escapar... – disse Hermione – Vamos ter de nos aproximar delas se queremos saber…

- Mas podias ter-lhes perguntado isso antes de elas se irem embora! - Censurou Harry

- Mas não é aproximar delas nesse sentido! É sermos amigos delas! Mas alem disso, parecem ser raparigas interessantes e simpáticas… – acrescentou Hermione

- Bem, vamos embora se não o Filch ainda nos apanha aqui! - Disse Harry

Samantha e Elyon iam a subir as escadas para o quinto andar, para irem ter a sala comum dos Ravenclaw, que segundo um prefeito lhes tinha explicado, ficava no quinto andar, entrava-se na sétima janela a contar da estatua de um feiticeiro resmungão, a senha era "saxurb sad setion"

- Aquele era o Harry Potter! – Exclamava Samantha

- Já é a oitava vez que dizes isso! É claro que era ele! Dumbledore disse-nos que ele andava aqui! Remember? – Disse Elyon exasperada.

- Ta bem, eu e que ainda não me acostumei ao facto de termos de proteger um rapaz tão giro! - Riu Samantha

Elyon revirou os olhos, mas riu-se.

- Eu fiquei mais preocupada com aquela Hermione Granger! - Desabafou Samantha

- Porque? – Perguntou Elyon

- Ela parece muito esperta… não sei porque, mas ainda a vamos ter a perna…

- Xiiiii, por falar em ter alguém a perna! Vem aí o menino Draco! – Exclamou Elyon

Draco, Crabbe e Goyle passaram por elas, mas não lhes disseram nada. Apenas lhes lançaram um olhar de um misto de atrevimento e gozo.

- Achas que ele sabe alguma coisa? – Perguntou Samantha preocupada

- Não sei…mas deve ter ouvido alguma coisa do paizinho ou da mãezinha…- respondeu Elyon de cenho franzido.

- Sabes Ely, vai ser um milagre se conseguir-mos que o nosso segredo continue segredo ate ao fim do ano!

- Temos de nos esforçar, Dumbledore esta a contar connosco!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV Pequeno-Almoço**

- Ambas sabem a situação, presumo? perguntou Dumbledor olhando para Ely e Sam, sentadas à sua frente. Logo de manhã cedo tinham sido chamadas pelo director.

- Claro. respondeu Sam com um brilho de divertimento nos olhos púrpura.

- E sabem que isto não é para brincar. É para ser levado a sério. sorriu interiormente perante as expressões de desapontamento de ambas. Mas retornando ao assunto que desejava discutir convosco... eu sei que por vezes isso é difícil... mas têm de controlar melhor o vosso poder.

- Como? perguntou Elyon um pouco confusa.

- Refiro-me a ontem à noite. Felizmente, que eu saiba, ninguém prestou atenção. Mas gostaria que a magia do tecto no Salão não voltasse a sentir qualquer interferência difícil de explicar. Eu sei que não era vossa intenção. acrescentou rapidamente ao ver que ambas abriam a boca dispostas a protestar. Mas também sei que, se quiserem, podem "afundar" um pouco esse poder dentro de vocês. Ah, e mais uma coisa. Para promover a inter-ligação entre os alunos das diferentes casas proponho que se sentem nas mesas uns dos outros. Podem ir.

- Não é justo! vociferou Elyon a caminho do Salão. Nós não temos culpa!

- Sim, mas temos que fazer os possíveis para... bem, tu sabes, se alguém descobrir vai ser um pouco... incomodo. Achas que os Gryffindors já desceram?

- Ah, não, Sam! Vais fazer cerco ao Harry? Conheceste-o ontem!

- Na verdade, nem é tanto esse que eu...

- O ruivo! O ruivo vai ser meu cunhado! Como é que ele se chamav...?

- Deixa-me ver as tuas disciplinas. interrompeu Sam, tentando mudar de assunto. Poções, Transfiguração, Defesa Contra as Artes Negras, Encantamentos, Astronomia e Herbologia. As mesmas que eu com excepção da Astronomia...

- Não tentes mudar de assunto sua assassina de peruzinhos!

- Eu não sabia que ao enfiar-lhes o pão pelas goelas estava sufoca-los! E não estou a mudar de assunto!

- Não, sou eu... mas olha, estás com sorte. Estou a ver ali uma cabeleira ruiva na mesa de Gryffindor... Sam dirigiu-lhe um olhar furibundo e para surpresa da irmã foi-se sentar ao lado do trio com toda a dignidade. Rindo para si mesma, Elyon saiu do Salão. Preferia ir tomar o pequeno-almoço às cozinhas, onde não havia tanta gente a olhar na sua direcção. Para sua surpresa, não foi a única a ter essa ideia.

- Pode entrar Miss Candbury, mas sugiro que isto não se volte a repetir ou não serei tão clemente.

Elyon esboçou um "Desculpe" à professora McGonnagal e sentou-se ao lado de Sam. Ignorou as perguntas silenciosas que a ruiva lhe fazia com os olhos preferindo mostrar piscar-lhe o olho ao notar o quanto Sam se estava a dar bem com o ruivo. Finalmente Samantha desistiu de a "interrogar" e, segredando-lhe um "Esta noite na Floresta Proibida", virou-se para prestar atenção em McGonnagal.


End file.
